Maroon 5 for Dramione!
by bookinateaspoon
Summary: A story told in Maroon 5's lyrics. D/Hr.


**A/N: **Hi! I'm back from God knows wherever. I'm sorry I've dropped everything I was working on. I guess I lost my literary touch – if I actually had one. Here's a Dramione/DHr songfic. It's not a fic, really, just lyrics from Maroon 5 songs. I tried – I TOTALLY DID! – to make a legit novel-length for these songs but I really, really couldn't. So here're the lyrics tie-up. If anyone want to pick up the story, message me for details you want to know. R&R!

**Disclaimer: **I obviously don't own Draco and Hermione (because if I did, she won't be a Weasley.) Also, I've no rights to the lyrics to the songs appearing in this "fanfic" so, report me.

1 _The Way You Look Tonight (Frank Sinatra Cover)_ : Draco

Yes you're lovely, with your smile so warm

And your cheeks so soft,

There is nothing for me but to love you,

And the way you look tonight

2 _Infatuation _: Draco

Infatuation

Not seeing the rest of you is getting the best of me

3 _Secret _: Draco

I know I don't know you

But I want you so bad

Everyone has a secret

But can they keep it

Oh, no they can't

4 _Lucky Strike _: Draco

And I can't wait another minute

I can't take the look she's giving

Your body rocking, keep me up all night

One in a million

My lucky strike

5 _Little of Your Time _: DHr

I'm sick of picking the pieces

And second-guessing

My reasons why you don't trust me

Why must we do this to one another?

We are just passionate lovers

With trouble under the covers

Nothing worse than when

You know that it's over

I just need a little of your time

A little of your time

To say the words I never said

Just need a little of your time

A little of your time

To show you that I am not dead

Please don't leave, stay in bed

Touch my body instead

Gonna make you feel it

Can you still feel it?

Gonna make you feel it

Can you still feel it?

6 _One More Night_ : Hermione

Yeah, but baby there you go again, there you go again, making me love you

Yeah, I stopped using my head, using my head, let it all go

Got you stuck on my body, on my body, like a tattoo

And now I'm feeling stupid, feeling stupid, crawling back to you/

So I cross my heart and I hope to die

That I'll only stay with you one more night

7 _Stutter _: Draco

I really, I really, whoa

I really need to know

I really, I really, whoa

Or else, you gotta let me go, oh

I really, I really/

All I want is to be with you always

I give you everything

Pay some attention to me

All I want is just you and me always

8 _Crazy Little Thing Called Love (Elvis Cover)_: DHr

I kinda like it

Crazy little thing called love

9 _Love Somebody _: DHr

You're such a hard act for me to follow

Love me today don't leave me tomorrow, yeah

But if I fall for you, I'll never recover

If I fall for you, I'll never be the same

10 _I Can't Lie _: Draco

I can't lie, you're on my mind  
Stuck inside my head  
I wanna feel your heart beat for me instead, yeah  
I just die so much inside  
Now that you're not there  
I wanna feel your heartbeat like yesterday

11 _Wake Up Call _: Draco

Wake up call

Caught you in the morning with another one in my bed

Don't you care about me anymore?

Don't you care about me? I don't think so.

Six foot tall

Came without a warning so I had to shoot him dead

He won't come around here anymore

Come around here? I don't think so.

12 _Misery _: Hermione

I am in misery

There ain't nobody who can comfort me (Oh yeah)

Why won't you answer me?

The silence is slowly killing me (Oh yeah)

Girl [Boy], you really got me bad

You really got me bad

I'm gonna get you back

I'm gonna get you back/

Your salty skin and how

It mixes in with mine

The way it feels to be

Completely intertwined

13 _Must Get Out_ : DHr

I'm lifting you up

I'm letting you down

I'm dancing til dawn

I'm fooling around

I'm not giving up

I'm making your love

This city's made us crazy and we must get out

14 _Makes Me Wonder _: Draco

I still don't have the reason

And you don't have the time

And it really makes me wonder

If I ever gave a fuck about you

15 _Sad _: Draco

Oh, but I'm scared to death

That there may not be another one like this

And I confess that I'm only holding on by a thin, thin thread

16 _Better that We Break _: Hermione

It's harder everyday

Maybe we're better off this way?

It's better that we break

17 _Last Chance _: Draco

I'm sure that he could give you everything

Stability and diamond rings

All the things I do not have

I understand you can't handle that

But for everything that I lack

I provide something you almost had

Hot flesh that you yearn to grab

Pit of your stomach you're still so sad

Oh, what you gonna do?

I'm in love with you

Don't you wanna dance?

This may be the last chance (last chance)

That I get (I get) to love you (to love you)

Oh oh oh

Out of sight not out of mind

You want the world, I'll give you mine

Cause you're the girl I'll never find

And I'm the boy you've left behind

I know you think you're satisfied

And God knows how hard we try

But if you showed up at my door

I could give you so much more

18 _The Man Who Never Lied _: Draco

In the middle of Hollywood boulevard

Screaming at each other, screaming at each other

Like oh oh oh, can't take it anymore oh oh oh

Like a tragedy, like a dark comedy

Laughing at each other, laughing at each other, like oh oh oh

It isn't funny anymore, oh oh

I was the man who never lied

Never lied until today

But I just couldn't break your heart

Like you did mine yesterday

I was the man who never lied, oh oh oh

I was the man who never lied, oh oh oh, yeah

19 _Beautiful Goodbye _: Draco

And I remember your eyes were so bright

When I first met you, so in love that night

And now I'm kissing your tears goodnight

And I can't take it, you're even perfect when you cry

20 _Daylight _: Draco

Here I am waiting

I'll have to leave soon

Why am I holding on?

We knew this day would come

We knew it all along

How did it come so fast?

This is our last night but it's late

And I'm trying not to sleep

Cause I know, when I wake, I will have to slip away

And when the daylight comes I'll have to go

But tonight I'm gonna hold you so close

Cause in the daylight we'll be on our own

But tonight I need to hold you so close

Oh-whoa, oh-whoa, oh-whoa-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh

Oh-whoa, oh-whoa, oh-whoa-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh

Here I am staring at your perfection

In my arms, so beautiful

The sky is getting bright, the stars are burning out

Somebody slow it down

This is way too hard, cause I know

When the sun comes up, I will leave

This is my last glance that will soon be memory

21 _Can't Stop _: Draco

Can't believe I could think that she would just follow me everywhere I go

I just wrestle with you in my dreams and wake up making love to a pillow

And I fall asleep and dream of alternate realities

And I put myself at ease by pretending that she still loves me

And I can't stop thinking about you

And I can't stop thinking about you

You never call, what do I do?

And I can't stop, and I can't stop

22 _Back at your Door_ : Hermione

Don't need to cry about it

I cannot live without it

Every time I wind up back at your door

Why do you do this to me?

You penetrate right through me

Every time I wind up back at your door

Now every evening is a bitter fight

And I'm eating home alone on a Friday night

I know what your friends say

"You're just wasting your love and time"

I will never let you change your mind

23 _Wipe Your Eyes _: Draco

And as I feel your tears spilling on my shirt

Something isn't right I don't wanna fight you

[Chorus]

Hey you, come over and let me embrace you

I know that I'm causing you pain too

But remember if you need to cry

I'm here to wipe your eyes

Tonight before you fall asleep

I run my thumb across your cheek (across your cheek)

Cry 'cause I'm here to wipe your eyes

I know I made you feel this way

You gotta breathe, we'll be okay (be okay)

Cry 'cause I'm here to wipe your eyes

24 _Never Gonna Leave This Bed _: Hermione

You push me

I don't have the strength to

Resist or control you

Take me down, take me down

You hurt me

But do I deserve this?

You make me so nervous

Calm me down, calm me down

Wake you up

In the middle of the night to say

I will never walk away again

I'm never gonna leave this bed, oh

So come here

And never leave this place

Perfection of your face

Slows me down, slows me down

So fall down

I need you to trust me

Go easy, don't rush me

Help me out, why don't you help me out?

25 _Goodnight Goodnight _: Draco

I'm so sorry, I did not mean to hurt my little girl

It's beyond me, I cannot carry the weight of a heavy world

So goodnight, goodnight, goodnight, goodnight

Goodnight, goodnight, goodnight, goodnight

Goodnight, goodnight, goodnight, goodnight

Goodnight, hope that things work out all right, yeah

Whoa, oh…

Yeah


End file.
